


The Girl and Her Bike

by coolios



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolios/pseuds/coolios
Summary: Every day Saeran watches a girl ride her bike past his house. Every day he finds himself wondering what it would be like to join her.Story written for Saeran/MC Week 2018.





	The Girl and Her Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I've written in a hot minute so if it's a complete mess, don't say you weren't warned.  
> Also there wasn't a beta reader for this so I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors or for anything that may seem OOC.  
> Thanks for reading!

Saeran rarely left his room. There were days where he wanted nothing more than to walk down the hall and stretch his legs, but he wouldn't dare do that in fear of waking his mother, and now with Saeyoung being gone Saeran felt more imprisoned than ever.

Shakily Saeran stood up and walked over to the window, sliding it open slightly. He stood in front of it, letting the cool morning breeze hit his. He closed his eyes and imagined going outside, he thought about picking the flowers, and eating ice cream with his brother. For a moment Saeran let a smile sneak onto his face. The moment was cut short by the sound of screaming outside. Saeran jumped and quickly shut the window before looking to see where the noise came from.

Squinting, Saeran looked through the overgrown trees and weeds in the yard to see a girl. She sat on the sidewalk clutching her knee, a bicycle laid on its side next to her. Saeran watched as an older man walked over and crouched down next to her, inspecting the knee. The man slowly stood back up and outstretched a hand towards the girl. She wiped at her eyes before taking it and standing back up. The two then walked off, pulling the bike along with them.

The next day when Saeran decided to open the window he is met with a mixture of screaming and laughing. Quickly, Saeran went to shut the window when he heard, "C'mon Daddy! Push me down the hill again!" The boy then watched in amazement as the girl flew down the sidewalk on her bike, the older man jogging after her. Saeran had never ridden a bike or had the desire to, but as he watched this girl do it he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like.

Was riding a bike hard? It couldn't be too hard, right? It was just sitting and pedaling with your feet.

Saeran pictured his mother teaching him how to ride a bike, but it was hard to envision. It would have probably just ended with her yelling at him and telling him how stupid he was for not knowing how to ride a bike. Almost everyone knew how to ride a bike. Everyone but Saeran.

Could Saeyoung ride a bike? Of course he could. Saeyoung could do anything. That's why he got to leave, that's why he wasn't stuck in this house with their mother.

Saeran bit his lip, the girl and her father were long gone. He closed the window.

  
Almost every day Saeran watched as the girl would ride her bike down the sidewalk while her father jogged along side her. Eventually the girl began to ride past alone. Some days seeing her made Saeran feel angry. Did she realize how lucky she was? She got to have her own bike and ride it outside whenever she wanted!

While other days seeing her made Saeran feel excited. He would pretend like he was riding his own bike down the sidewalk with her. They would laugh together and race each other down the hill. In these fantasies Saeran never won, but the two of them still had a great time.

Mainly though seeing the girl ride her bike each day was just part of Saeran's routine. There wasn't much to do to pass the time and it was nice to see another human aside from his mother. It made him feel a little less alone.

Saeran never really thought about what would happen if the girl spotted him watching her through the window. He never really expected that to happen, until it did.

 

It had been almost a month since Saeran first saw the girl, and each day, assuming the weather permitted, he would see her ride her bike down the sidewalk. She had first noticed him after her dad stopped insisting to join her on her rides. She had heard laughter and when she glanced over across the street she could have sworn she saw a boy through the window.

The second time she noticed him it had been a cloudy day and she heard shouting and crying from the boy's house. She didn't see the boy that day but she heard the window slam shut. The girl hadn't been sure what happened, but the thought of it still made her nervous.

The third time she heard nothing, she had just happened to look over at the house and was met with big nervous eyes. Immediately, she sped across the street on her bike. The boy's expression growing more and more terrified the closer she got. "Hey!" she called to him, "I've seen you staring at me! What's your name?" He said nothing, just stared at her with his mouth hung open.

"Hello?! Can you talk?" the girl asked, waving frantically at him.

"S-Saeran!" he finally managed say.

"How come you always watch me ride my bike?"

"I, uh, I," Saeran began to stutter, "It's because I, uh, I want to ride a bike too. Someday."

The girl's eyebrows bunched together, "Why not learn today? If you come outside I can teach you! Just like my daddy taught me!"

"No!" Saeran yelped, flinching a little. Quickly, he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I can't! I don't want to get in trouble!" The girl looked at him, clearly confused by the situation.

"Why would y-"

"I think my mom just woke up! I-I have to go," and just like that the window was shut and the boy ran off inside the house. The girl stood in the yard, staring at the window for a few more seconds before deciding to leave for home.

Maybe she'd see him again another day.


End file.
